


Romantic Getaway

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW kink bingo 2016 [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob plans an outing for he and Cassandra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Getaway

Jacob spent the evening web surfing. He was trying to come up with an idea for a romantic second date but he wasn’t thrilled with any of the places he’d come up with so far. They were all too cliché; a romantic candle light dinner, a picnic in a park by the river and the like. No, he wanted to pick something different. Something that was out of the ordinary, something she would always remember. He’d thought about going hiking, but getting hot and sweaty wasn’t exactly romantic and he wasn’t sure Cassandra would go for that. Then poking around on Google Earth, he found the perfect spot, a few phone calls told him the roads he was looking at were open and now he had a plan.

*&*

“Jacob, where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” he said with a smile as he drove down the winding road with more potholes than actual road. If she didn’t kill him for the drive, he had a feeling that she would love where they were going.

“If you say so.”

“I do,” he declared and hoped it wouldn’t be too much further to their destination.

As he made the last turn, he saw the cabin and smiled. “We’re here,” he said with a smile. The cabin sat in a small clearing just a short walk to an overlook. Below them was the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean, the winter storm that was coming in was causing large waves. 

“Oh Jacob, this is beautiful.”

He watched her as she jumped out of the truck as soon as he stopped and walked in a circle, looking at the cabin and the two Adirondack type chairs sitting near a stone wall at the edge of the cliff with a small table between. He wasn’t sure though if the spot he’d picked for them to spend a couple of days was more beautiful than she was standing there, her hand trying to tame her wild curls blowing in the wind. 

“How did you find this place?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you all about it as we watch the sun set with a glass of wine.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.”

Jacob grabbed their bags and the extra bag that he packed with food and wine and headed toward the cabin. He couldn’t wait to grab blanket and the bottle of the wine and go watch the sun set. Then build a roaring fire in the cabin and sit with her watching the flames. Their weekend would combine all the romantic elements but yet be something different from the run of the mill romantic evenings.


End file.
